Aces
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: The final part of Morgan's Saga. What Happens when Hunter takes over the ECW?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill! I own the story and Morgan McMahon! The WWFE owns the wrestlers, LeAnn rimes owns one song. Suzy Bogus owns the other song. Don't sue cause I don't have anything anyway, (Unless I can get my hands on one of those damn jars!) except my obsession with Andrew and you can't take that away from me! Other's have tried and failed!

1

Morgan lowered the gun as Stephanie McMahon ~ Helmsley's lifeless body crumpled to the floor.

She ran to Hunter's side. "Hunt are you ok?"

"Yeah, it hurts like hell though! Never been shot before. Damn! It really hurts Morgan."

Morgan picked up the phone beside the bed. 

"This is Morgan McMahon, I need an ambulance and the police. There's been a shooting."

Morgan gave the dispatcher the details and went back to Hunter's side.

"I'm sorry Hunter, I really am..." 

"She's dead isn't she?"

"Yeah, I never miss..." Morgan grabbed a t-shirt that was lying on the bed

"Here we need to stop the bleeding." She pressed the t-shirt against his arm.

"Morgan she was going to kill me... she really was.." He said in amazement 

"I know Hunt, I know..."

Soon they heard the screaming sirens...

The next few hours were a nightmare as police took their statements, the paramedics took care of Hunter, luckily it was superficial. The coroner came out to take away Stephanie's body. 

The sheriff came over to them, they were sitting in the living room

"Mr. Helmsley, Miss McMahon. It appears Mrs. Helmsley escaped from the institution sometime yesterday. We had no idea you were here or we would have notified you. There will be an inquest but it was clearly a case of self-defense..."

Morgan spoke up. "She didn't threaten to kill me.. Just Hunter."

"It doesn't matter, the term self defense refers to the defense of yourself or anther person..."

"Morgan, she hated you more than me, do you really think she wouldn't have killed you given half the chance?" Hunter put his arm around Morgan's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here Morgan, we can stay in a hotel tonight."

Morgan and Hunter spent the night in a local hotel, holding each other tightly the whole night through.

The news of Stephanie's death spread like wildfire through all three companies...

Test hung up the phone in disbelief. Morgan had shot and killed Stephanie! He wished he were there to help her through it. But she didn't need him, she had Hunter now... He could feel the tears threatening to fall as he thought of Morgan in Hunter's arms.

~1 Week later~

Hunter sat in the lawyers office Shane, Vince and Linda all there as well.

"It's a pretty straightforward will folks. Hunter gets most everything. A few personal bequests to her family but all the major things belong to Hunter now."

Shane was dumbfounded "what about the ECW?"

"Hunter's, the house, the stock, all of that is his."

Hunter was elated.

Vince was pissed. 

They walked out of the lawyers office, Vince turned to Hunter "Don't fuck with me Helmsley. Or you will pay." He turned and stormed out, Linda and Shane trailing behind him

Morgan sat in the hotel room, she didn't feel anything about Stephanie's death. After all the things Steph had done to her, Morgan couldn't be sorry. She had tried to kill Morgan once, had hired someone to beat and rape her and then used Test's love for her to keep him away from her. Morgan groaned as the thought of Test came to her mind. She thought of all the nights in his arms, the feel of his hands on her skin, the sound of his voice when he said her name...

"Stop it!" She said out loud to herself. "He is ancient history!"

Hunter burst into the room sweeping Morgan into his arms. "It's mine baby! The ECW belongs to me! Can you believe it?"

"That's great Hunt!" She said.

He smiled at the use of her pet name for him, he loved it. It made him feel special whenever she used it, like she really loved him. Though she had never told him that she did.


	2. 2

2

Morgan and Hunter sat in their dressing room in yet another arena in yet another city.

Morgan was sitting on Hunter's lap, her fingers entwined in his hair kissing him...

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" Hunter called

They both looked to the door to see Test come in. He tried to hide the look of pain that flashed across his face at the sight of Morgan on Hunter's lap, his arms around her waist...

Morgan knew him well enough to see it. She casually stood up, she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Hey Test." she smiled

"Morgan I need to speak to Hunter, alone."

"Okay, see you guys later."

After she left Hunter motioned for him to sit down.

He took the chair across from Hunter looking at the floor.

"What's up man?" Hunter asked him

"Hunter, I can't do this anymore. I've been running around here waiting for you guys to turn on me, you haven't but I can't keep from wondering when it's going to happen..."

"It's not Test. I promise. This is business. You are part of DX. You, Morgan, and me that's personal. I know it can't be easy for you man but we have no intention of driving you out. You were here to help us get to the top and we aren't going to forget that."

He looked up at Hunter "It's more than that man," Test took a deep breath and sighed. "I can't stand to watch you and Morgan together. Look, I know her leaving me was my own damn fault! I was an ass and I deserve every ounce of pain I have felt since she left me, but I can't keep watching the two of you together."

"Test, you will have a place in DX and the ECW as long as you want it. You are one of the best, we'd hate to lose you but it's your decision."

"I have already made it, Shane offered to take me back into the WCW and I want to go."

Hunter stood up and extended his hand "you have to do what's best for you man. We'll miss you. I don't know who we can get to fill your boots but I respect your decision. No hard feelings ok?"

"Thanks Hunter. Could we keep this between us? I mean the reason..."

"I will only tell Morgan you didn't feel comfortable working with us anymore."

"Thanks Hunter." The two men shook hands.

"Good Luck Test."

He turned and walked out the door, passing Morgan on his way down the hall, he didn't look at her, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. He didn't see the tears in hers

But someone else did, they also saw the tears on Morgan's face...


	3. 3

3

The next few weeks saw Hunter wooing all the best guys from the WWF. Steph hadn't wanted them, but Hunter did. They had at least shared the same goal... Putting Vince McMahon out of business!

And Hunter knew how to do it...

He had already signed The Undertaker and Kane, Kurt Angle was ready to sign as well... They were tired of Vince's stupid shit... The Hardy Boys and Lita had been with him for 3 weeks now.

Vince sat in his office plotting his revenge as he looked at the resignations of The Undertaker and Kane and Kurt Angle lying on his desk. His secretary walked into his office a grim look on her face.

"Not another one!" He wailed seeing the cream colored envelope in her hand.

"Who is it now?"

She refused to speak as he snatched it out of her hand and ripped it open...

He couldn't stand, his knees were like rubber as he saw the signature on the bottom of the letter...

The Rock.

Vince screamed in anger and frustration.

Morgan and Hunter lay in each other's arms in the hotel bed. 

"Morgan, I don't know how this day could get any better. I love you so much! You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Hunter kissed Morgan on the forehead. "I wouldn't have any of this without you..."

The feelings welled up in Morgan's heart...

"Hunt, I love you too." The smile spread across his face.

"Oh God Morgan, I have waited so long to hear you say that. This day just got better."

'Things are sure looking up' Hunter thought as he drove to the restaurant to meet The Rock.

Hunter had the biggest grin ever on his face as he walked out of the restaurant, Rocks signed contract in his pocket. He slid into his car and turned the key in the ignition, happier than he had ever been. Morgan loved him... he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

The explosion shattered windows up and down the street as the black Corvette exploded into flames...

Morgan screamed and fell to her knees when the call came...


	4. 4

4

Hunter Hearst Helmsley was buried on a cold, wintery February morning.

Morgan stood at the side of the grave, the cold wind freezing the tears that slowly fell from her eyes.

The employees of the ECW surrounded her.

Lita was at her side.

Morgan knelt and picked up a handful of the cold hard dirt, she let it slip slowly through her fingers over Hunter's coffin as she whispered "Game Over"

A lone figure stood some distance away. Test watched in silence as Morgan threw a handful of dirt on Hunter's coffin and fell sobbing into Matt Hardy's arms. She still didn't need him...

Hunter's loss was felt deeply throughout the wrestling world. No one could believe the cerebral assassin was gone. 

Morgan went through her days like a robot. Hunter had left her the ECW and everything else he owned. He had truly loved her. She was glad she had told him she loved him that morning, she had loved him, as much as she could love any man after Test.

Morgan was tired. Tired of the fighting and revenge... She decided to do the one thing she could and the one thing that Hunter would have wanted. To make ECW the best in the business.

Lita watched, as Morgan became more and more depressed... spending all of her time on the business. Lita and Morgan had remained friends even after all they had been through. She was worried about her.

Lita knew what Morgan needed even if Morgan didn't.

Lita sat down and wrote a letter to her friend.

Morgan found the letter on her table in the hotel...

Dear Morgan,

We have been through our ups and downs, my knee still hurts sometimes from that damn baseball slide you gave me! But hey we all understand business is business... I was so proud of you when you won the women's title. You had it all didn't you? Or did you? What price did you pay? It's a fine line between taking care of business and taking care of your personal life. Look, I heard this song the other day and I thought of you. It goes like this:

Aces ~ Suzy Bogus

Well my old friend said to me 

I ain't being what I'm supposed to be 

Well I don't know, it could be true 

I know I wasn't always there for you 

How many nights did you leave your husband alone in the hotel while you worked out?

Now you're ready to walk out, you're ready to run 

Talk to me, can't you see 

I would never want to do what it seems I've done 

You pushed him away even if you didn't realize it. 

You can't deal me the aces and think 

I wouldn't play 

I know they encouraged you to do it, but did it really take that much convincing?

Don't let this be the reason you would walk away 

The things you think that I should do 

I've never understood that part of you 

I know I've tried to be a friend 

But you feel undermined and hurt again 

I know he felt you didn't support him enough, but don't they always think that?

Now don't let it convince you, don't take it to heart 

Compromise and realize you can never really run everything you start 

You can't deal me the aces and think I wouldn't play 

Don't let this be the reason you would walk away 

And I guess I said I couldn't see 

How things could turn out like they've come to be 

I understand how you felt about Hunter, but was it really everything it should have been?

And if I lied, if I knew 

I was only trying to think of you 

Now you're ready to walk out, you're ready to run 

Talk to me, can't you see 

Morgan, stop for a minute and look into your heart. Really look, who do you see there?

I would never want to do what it seems I've done 

You can't deal me the aces and think 

I wouldn't play 

Don't let this be the reason you would walk away 

They gave you the cards and then couldn't handle it when you played them and won. I understand that. But Morgan I know what's in your heart. I can see it in your eyes... You need him.

Love,

Lita

Morgan broke down and cried, the first time she had cried since Hunter's funeral.


	5. 5

5

Test walked into the bar of the hotel. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. 

He saw Lita walk in Matt and Jeff in tow as usual. They sat down at a table and Lita saw him, beckoning him to join them. He did.

"Hey Test, how's it going?" Matt asked

"It's going man." 

Lita was staring at the door, Test tuned to see what she was looking at...

Morgan. 

His heart ached for her. She had been through so much... Most of it was directly or indirectly because of him. He still loved her with all his being. She didn't need him anymore.

He saw her smile at Lita and nod her head.

She walked towards them but kept going... 

He looked at his companions, Lita with a huge smile on her face. 

He turned back to Morgan who was leaning over whispering to the piano player. 

The man smiled at her and nodded.

Morgan walked to the stage and took the mic from its stand.

What the hell was she doing? He thought to himself.

"I hope you folks don't mind the interruption but I have something to say to someone here and this is the only way I know how to do it..."

The man playing the piano started as the sound of her voice filled the room...

I Need You ~ Leann Rimes

I don't need a lot of things 

I can get by with nothing 

Of all the blessings life can bring 

I've always needed something 

But I've got all I want 

When it comes to loving you

She was looking at him. He was sure everyone could hear his heart pounding

You're my only reason 

You're my only truth 

I need you like water 

Like breath, like rain 

I need you like mercy 

From heaven's gate 

There's a freedom in your arms 

That carries me through 

I need you 

She came to stand in front of him looking down into his eyes....

You're the hope that moves me

To courage again 

You're the love that rescues me 

When the cold winds, rage 

And it's so amazing 

'Cause that's just how you are 

And I can't turn back now 

'Cause you've brought me too far 

She ran her hand across his cheek...

I need you like water 

Like breath, like rain 

I need you like mercy 

From heaven's gate 

There's a freedom in your arms 

That carries me through 

I need you 

Oh yes I do 

He could see the tears in her eyes...

I need you like water 

Like breath, like rain 

I need you like mercy 

From heaven's gate 

There's a freedom in your arms 

That carries me through 

I need you 

Oh yes I do 

I need you 

I need you 

The applause thundered through the little room, but Test and Morgan didn't hear it. They were in each other's arms and Morgan felt complete again. "I need you Test." she whispered.


End file.
